Naruto Uzumaki: Assassin's Creed
by Ex-Durandal 24
Summary: "If not for their meddling, it would not have happened all those years ago, and the repeat would surely not happen… now then, it's about time… heh, time, broken, but not beyond repair, He would be compelled to come here and stop watching from that Crystal Tower of His, to do what He needs to do if I do a good job, but truly, in this world, nothing is true…"
1. Chapter 1: Line of Leonidas

Tuesday, 25 December 2018

11:30 PM – Brisbane GMT+10 AEST

A Naruto and Assassin's Creed Universe Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & Assassin's Creed Series belongs to Ubisoft.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Historical Fiction**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: Whatever applies here, applies here.**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse/Gameverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage - Naruto Uzumaki**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking/News/Messages/Videos/Different Languages"_

* * *

 _"I made you into my image."_

 _\- ?_

 **Volume 1 - Beginnings**

 **Chapter 1 - Line of Leonidas**

The sun rose over the mountains. Giving light to the world, bringing breaking day from night. In its quiet light, the birds sang their song as they flew in the sky, and the trees danced with the wind. It was peaceful, and he sat atop a hill as he basked in the morning light, he sat quietly, with closed eyes as the world around him faded.

Blue eyes opened, their gaze landed directly towards the sun, yet the man did not flinch. He was deep into his thoughts, and cared not at what he stared at, but then, his thoughts concerned the sun, but he turned his gaze away from the sun a minute later and glanced towards his back. In which he saw a city stood.

It was beautiful, with towers like thin glass reflecting the light, vast field of farmlands, buildings made of marble, of steel, of glass. It was beautiful. Vast, ordered, and beautiful.

High walls surrounded the city and went on towards the horizon in which it can no longer be seen, its battlements and towers were adorned with flags, with banners, and pennants, and they danced too with the wind.

The flags depicted a coat of arms, in which depicted many elements in its heraldry, yet at the center of the shield, three symbols overlapped each other, on the background was a red cross, above it was symbol derived from the bottom of an eagle's skull, and at the center was a whirlpool, but above the shield, where the crest is, a classic Greek helmet with red and black crest acted as the crest of the arms.

His thoughts wandered on the flag, then, the man gave the city one last look with a blank look, before he vanished.

 _"If not for their meddling, it would not have happened all those years ago, and the repeat would surely not happen… now then, it's about time… heh, time, broken, but not beyond repair, He would be compelled to come here and stop watching from that Crystal Tower of His, to do what He needs to do if I do a good job, but truly, in this world, nothing is true…"_

* * *

- **Delphi, Phokis: 480 B.C.** -

It was a peaceful night, most of the citizens are asleep, with fires from braziers burning to illuminate the dark roads, and at the center of it all lies the centerpiece of the city-state; its columns simple, but strong. The temple stood at the center of the city, upon the slopes of Parnassos, and is the home of the Pythia, the Oracle of Delphi.

"All of this talk of the Pythia," a voice of a hardened yet weary man broke the silence in the temple, "The Pythia!" he exclaimed, "I do not care what she says," he continued, but before else, a man's shout interrupted him.

"Enough!"

Inside the temple gathered men and women dressed in black robes and faces covered with horrifying white masks with red paintings, and among them, a woman dresses in white and expensive jewelry - the Pythia.

"We have grown tired of your insolent tongue!" The man exclaimed once more, "Sparta will _not_ go to war, the Pythia has spoken!" Ended the man, leaving no argument, but, the Spartan remained steadfast.

"The Pythia says what you tell her to say!" The Spartan countered, "She's been your puppet for far too long, the time has come to cut her strings!" He ended.

"Oh Leonidas," another masked man spoke in disapproval, "The days of heroes are over. You think your blood makes you special? If we opened your veins and spilled it to ground and disappear through the cracks. You are no one," the man threatened, and the Spartan King did not take kindly and he lifted up his spear towards them.

" _No one,_ am I? Step down and face me; you are more than welcome to find out," he said, but a woman - the Pythia, touched the end of his spear and pushed it down slowly as she crouched towards him.

"Xerxes will unite us, Son of the Lion," she said, and the Spartan narrowed his eyes as he turned his back towards them, "Why do you resist certainty? He will bring Order to Chaos."

One of the masked men spoke, "Defy the Pythia, and everything you love, everything you stand for, will perish."

Leonidas stared at them for all time, and with a hardened face, he swung on his heel, towards the doors, then his voice thundered.

"Prepare the men!" A polemarch with his horizontally crested bronze Korinthian helm bowed as the king strode forward.

"If Xerxes wants Sparta, he will have to go through me."

* * *

"Really? Are you sure you want to do this?" Leonidas remained silent as he watched over Sparta from the Temple.

"What choice do I have? Kneel before that Persian?" He spat on the floor as the moon gave its light to the world, "I'd rather fight and die than kneel to that puppet."

"Well, it is a choice," said the man beside him, "And if that is your choice, then I should say my farewell to you, Leonidas."

"To you as well, Naruto, and please, take care of my family, of Gorgo… of Myrrine and Pleistarchus…"

* * *

- **Years Later: 431 B.C.** -

 _When I was young, I had a secret. And for the first seven summers of my life, I carried it inside me. A flame, ever burning, deep inside me, no one could see it, but I can feel it, I know it was there._

 _Whenever I gaze upon my father and mother, I could feel it burning stronger, brighter, and when I gaze down my little brother, I can sense it - the warmth inside me, growing stronger._

 _Love._

 _My mother Myrrine said when I described it to her. Love, it was love that I feel, but not what Spartans know, and it was not the Spartan way._

 _So she told me, and I know, as Spartans must only love the land, the state, and the Gods, thus, she told me not to reveal my secret to anyone, but I told one… he had a bright smile on his face, as bright a thousand suns, and I have not seen him for a long time, ever since that night._

 _I thought to myself, that maybe, all of us carried that flame within, but afraid to act on it, then, that night came._

 _It was a winter's night, the storm howled over Sparta, and it was at that winter's night, my life changed, everything changed, and Sparta changed, forever._

 _From the fields and forests of Sparta, across the seas, to the poor lands of Kephallonia, here I am, an outcast for 20 years now, and in this sleepy island, I made a living for being a mercenary._

 _My name is Kassandra, daughter of Nikolaos and Myrrine, granddaughter of the great Spartan king Leonidas, and this is the beginning of my story._

* * *

 **A/N: Here I am with a new story, please favorite, follow, and review, thank you very much, and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2: On Kephallonia

Thursday, 4 July 2019

4:00 AM AEST – Australian Eastern Standard Time GMT+10

A Naruto and Assassin's Creed Crossover

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my private belongings. Not even my life belongs to me, I just borrowed it. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto & Assassin's Creed Series belongs to Ubisoft. **

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Thanks for liking the first chapter.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Historical Fiction**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: Whatever applies here, applies here.**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse/Gameverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage - Naruto Uzumaki**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change"**

" **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Talking"**

" _ **Gods/Goddesses/Heavenly Beings/Demons or Dragons Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking/News/Messages/Videos/Different Languages"_

 _"Our past must shape us, not define us… learn from your mistakes, not live by them…"_

 _\- ?_

 **Volume 1 - Beginnings**

 **Chapter 2 - On Kephallonia**

It was a bright spring morning, the cerulean waters that hugged Kephallonia's eastern shores sparkled like a tray of jewels. The surf creamed in across the sand and faded to a gentle, cool gurgle that came up near a man who slowly peeled his eyes opened as he adjusted to the glare of the morning sun as gulls wheeled and screeched in the cloudless sky.

Due east, he looked, and on the hazy horizon, he saw Athenian galleys moved in a seemingly endless train. Like shades that glide across the deeper, and twilight-blue waters of the Korinthian Gulf, to aid the blockade at Megara, and every so often, the winds of the sea carried the groan of ropes and timbers, as well as the throaty shouts of many warriors on board.

"I could retire in this island," he muttered. "If not for the fact that I never retire."

He walked across the shore, as if he waited for someone, or rather, looked for someone, then, a shrill screech interrupted his musings and saw a cormorant emerge from the waters with a mackerel in its beak, but a spotted eagle sped down which scared the cormorant by sound of its screech, and dropped its prize then plunged beneath the waves for cover, so the eagle clawed the fish corpse, only for the morsel to slip back under the waves as well.

The man chuckled as he heard the eagle's shriek of dismay and watched as it circled around before it glided in towards the shore, and settled into a gentle run across the sand, and it also passed him in a blink of an eye, before it came to a halt beside a woman.

 _"Kassandra…"_

She was of broad face, with a little humour in her hazel eyes, and a thick braid of russet hair that hanged across her left shoulder. She wore a dark brown exomis - a man's garment, shabby and sad. She held a broken spear before she tied it to her leather belt and rose from where she sat and turned her eyes away from the shoreline, her back turned to the man.

Then, something caught their eyes and halted the woman. A galley, amidst the sea haze, cut through the waves, but this boat did not come to the distant headlands and towards the Korinthian Gulf. Instead, however, it travelled towards Kephallonia.

The man's eyes narrowed as he saw the white sail of the boat - a gorgon head, in a permanent grimace emblazoned upon it. A hideous image it was - discoloured grey-green lips, peeled back to reveal fangs, eyes that glowed like hot coals, and a nest of snakes served as hairs writhed with every lunged of wind that buffeted the sails.

Medusa, a familiar legend, a beautiful and strong woman, cursed by the gods of Olympus. Though his thoughts did not linger there and returned his gaze back to the woman who began to walk away, though, by her movements, she felt she was being watched, which true, but it was not just the man several steps behind her.

She spat on the sand before she vanished behind the rocky paths and wind-bent marram grass.

"Kosmos… they're here," the man muttered before he followed Kassandra above the rocks, towards a small promontory that overlooked the coast, where a simple shelter made of stone stood.

 _"Must be her home,"_ thought the man. _"The perfect place for a person to live out their time… and die alone, what a shame."_

It had white-plastered walls that shimmered in the sunlight, with poles and pegged rags that served as awning of sorts that creaked and flapped in the gentle wind, and there was a lone olive tree nearby that rustled and swayed with the wind. It was a few hours walk from the seaside town of Sami, and days could pass with little contact with others.

He watched as Kassandra went inside the house and some distance away, two thugs walked towards the house, then, he saw her sat at the roof, and absently ran her thumb on the flat side of her broken spear.

The man then walked towards the house, while his white cape of silk flowed back with the wind, and his armor glistened in the sunlight.

* * *

- **With Kassandra** -

"Hey, shit-face! Get down here! Cyclops's got a message for you." one of the thugs shouted, which interrupted her musings.

She did get down and jumped from her roof, clearly annoyed it seems, "Tell your boss he can stick it -" A straight punch to the nose interrupted her speech.

"That's for last week!" The other thug said.

" _Maláka_!" she spat on the ground.

"The Cyclops said you like to act tough. So, act tough!" said the first thug who drew his sword followed by the second one. Kassandra drew her rusty sword alongside her broken spear and dual-wielded them.

The first one tried to slash her before she dodged backward and taunted them, "Get a little closer and I will."

"You should know by now. The Cyclops always collects his debts. You have a lesson to learn," said the other one with a shield as he blocked a strike from Kassandra.

The first one attacked her from behind, but she ducked and rolled away.

"If the Cyclops wants to teach me, tell him to come here himself," said Kassandra

"Never mess with the Cyclops!" he shouted before Kassandra kicked him on his side and he collapsed to the ground.

She then turned her attention to the other as she dropped her sword and punched the man straight to the face and knocked him out.

After the two men collapsed, she massaged her arm as she sighed, "Last week? This shit happens _every_ week."

"I can't keep doing this," she muttered before she sat on the ground and rested her back on the wall behind her.

Her eagle landed atop a pole before it screeched towards her.

"Hmm. Thanks for the warning," she said before she pulled her back to stop the bleeding on her nose, then a young girl came and looked the knocked-out men.

"What happened to _you_?" the girl who wore an off-white stola asked.

"It's nothing, Phoibe. All taken care of now," she replied as the girl walked over the bodies.

"The Cyclops again, huh? Hasn't he learned his lesson yet?" Phoibe asked as she sat on a broken column with a plate of food near her.

"Apparently not," replied Kassandra before she turned to see Phoibe took a small fruit and ate it. "Of course. Help yourself."

Then, the eagle landed beside Phoibe, in front of the plate. "You hungry too, Ikaros?"

Ikaros screeched and the girl gave him a fruit.

The two then conversed for a few moments, something about Kassandra being looked for by someone named Markos, a weasel as described by Kassandra, who bought a vineyard by the road towards Sami, by the foot of Mount Ainos, then Phoibe left after she got a drachma from Kassandra.

"My head…" groaned one of the thugs earlier as they stood up slowly, but Kassandra wasn't in a merciful mood now.

"You made a mistake coming here," she said, and before the thugs even gained momentum, she used her broken spear to stab one of the heads, and the other on the back with her sword.

"Whew…" she sighed, and she was about to pick up one of the bodies until she heard a voice.

"Strike them quickly before they strike you…" she turned up to see a man standing atop her roof. "You've gotten quite better, Kassandra, well, I suppose that's because 20 years have passed already anyway."

"… What the…?" Kassandra muttered in shock; eyes widened. "Naruto…?"

"Hello, Kassandra, a rough day I see," said Naruto as he dropped off from the roof, though, Kassandra just stared at him as he sat on where Phoibe was moments earlier. "Haven't seen you for 20 years."

"… and you haven't… aged a day," she muttered as she tried to make sense of her current situation. "What the fuck?"

"Hmm… just as like Leonidas said when he was your age," he said as he took an apple from his pocket and bit off a piece while Kassandra just watched.

She just stood where she was, silenced as there were no words that came out of her mouth as Naruto just sat there. "What the fuck… are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" He looked towards her, confused. "What do you mean? Can't I visit an old friend?"

"N-No… that's, ugh. I don't understand… where were you? Where were you during that winter night in Sparta?" Kassandra asked while Naruto grimaced.

"Somewhere in between places, you wouldn't understand… not yet at least. Things are moving in motion that cannot be undone, I was needed, but I will explain more, later," he stated while she narrowed her eyes towards him. "You have a friend waiting for you, Markos, right? We'll talk more, later."

* * *

 **A/N: Here we go, thanks for reading. The Fate of Atlantis is really great. Elysium is really beautiful, the Realm of Hades though, well, it's alright I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3: So it Begins

Wednesday, 25 December 2019

8:30 PM AEST – Australian Eastern Standard Time GMT+10

A Naruto and Assassin's Creed Crossover

 **Disclaimer: "Naruto" is a property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and Studio Pierrot; "** **Assassin's Creed" Series belongs to Ubisoft Entertainment.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **A/N: Thanks for liking the first chapter.**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Historical Fiction**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content, SOME CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC**

 **Tags: Whatever applies here, applies here.**

 **Universe: Animeverse/Mangaverse/Gameverse**

 **Series: The Chronicles of the Eternal Sage - Naruto Uzumaki**

 **"Jutsus** / **Time change** / **Place change"**

" **Heavenly Beings/Isu Talking"**

" _ **Heavenly Beings/Isu Thinking"**_

' _Flashback'_

"Talking"

 _"Thinking_ / _Telepathy speaking/News/Messages/Videos/Different Languages"_

 _"Things are… rarely as they seem."_

 _\- Naruto Uzumaki_

 **Volume 1 - Beginnings**

 **Chapter 3 - So it Begins**

 _Things are rarely as they seem…_

Kassandra sat inside her house in silence as she meditated on Naruto's words for the reason of his absence, she asked many a question under the morning sun, yet receive the same singular answer. _Not yet, but one day._

It irked her very much so, but she conceded she'll not get a proper answer from him, not today at least. She had more important matters that needed attendance, specifically the one that sent Phoibe to her.

"A drachmae for your thoughts?"

She turned lazily towards him and saw him leaned back on a wall of her house, which she ignored but replied soon after.

"I have to go to Markos, who now owns a vineyard, and still owes me drachmae."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and said. "Mind if I join you? I've nothing to do now."

"… sure, why not, then maybe you can explain to me one day, why did you vanish before that night."

Kassandra sighed and stood up; she then slung her bow over her shoulders then lifted a leather waterskin. "You hungry?"

"Me?" asked Naruto, he shook his head. "No, but if you are, I have some delicious food here."

He then took a pouch from his side and tossed it to Kassandra who caught it easily and gave it an inquisitive look.

"What's in this?"

"Some food on the way, don't worry, they're good," he replied, and she opened it and saw some strange wrappings within.

"What are these?"

"Rations," Naruto said and walked out of the house, then Kassandra opened one of the wrapped bars and saw a strange coloured bar, then she took a bite and was surprised at the sweet flavour.

"Come on," urged the blond. "Lead the way, Kass."

 _Kass?_

She stopped for a moment, and a small smile formed on her face, then she walked out of her house and walked side by side Naruto who had that strange smile on his face.

Then they walked and she took a bit from the strange food Naruto gave her and its rich flavour was tantalizing, it awakened her tastebuds and surprisingly satiated her hunger, then she took more as they walked.

"This is good," she said.

"I know, I made them myself."

The two casually talked as they headed south and followed a sun-beaten track that hugged the coastal bluffs for a while before it bent inland. The heat grew strong as noon approached, but it didn't bother them as they cut across a meadow freckled with violas, and there, the air was rich with the scent of oregano and wild lemon groves.

The long grass stroked her calves as butterflies flitted across their path in flashes of many colours, cicadas chirruped in the heat and for all the world the war and her past couldn't have been more distant until they bypassed and overlook Sami.

The port town of Sami was an unwalled warren of shacks and simple, white-painted homes that surrounded a raised mound of marble villas where rich men chatted and sipped wine on the roofs and verandas. Below them were horses and bare-chested, sweat-slicked workers who toiled in the tight lanes and bustling market.

In there, they hauled olive crops and pine logs towards the docks where transport vessels jostled for space at the pale stone wharf where materials are to be conveyed for the Athenian military shipyards and warehouses.

"Town seems busy," mused Naruto as they heard bells pealed, whips snapped, and lyre music rose from the town as the scent of smoke from the temple entered their noses.

"Mhm. I only entered that town when I needed to - for food or supplies that I can't obtain in other ways," she explained but she withheld herself from continuing.

"And carry out jobs?" added Naruto.

"How did you - how long have you been watching me?"

"A year, my birds gather all sorts of information from around," he explained with honesty and Kassandra was surprised as Naruto continued. "They call you a misthios from what I heard."

"Hmm, yeah. Markos lined up jobs for me since I came here. Carry messages, escort shipments… things few could do…" she trailed on as she remembered the most recent job she did - to a dockside den where a group of notorious bandits made their lair.

Leonidas' spear guided her as she tore through them with such finesse that night and it was stained red, and the air fouled by the smell of tore guts. Every life she took was like a prickly seed that took root deep within, but for her, nothing she had done for Markos compared to that night that changed her life forever.

"Kass," Naruto called her, then she shook her head, thoughts driven deep in her mind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Markos had yet again wriggled out of paying me when I last returned to report my success at my last job. I forgot how much he owes me now," she felt her hackles rose. _"He's a scumbag, a crook, a filthy…"_

Her thoughts faded as Sami fell into the distance behind them, then Naruto tossed a small pouch at her, and it was hefty as Kassandra mused.

"I have many businesses across Hellas, so, take it. But don't forget to fork out that money this Markos owes you."

The two came by a fork in the track, then turned to the route that led towards Mount Ainos, and upon those rocky heights, an imperious, sun-bleached statue of Zeus stood, crouched on one knee, with a thunderbolt in his raised hand. The soils that ringed the lower slopes were enriched with minerals washed down during the rains and so terraced vineyards decorated the base of the mountain, each lined with green vines, silvery stone storehouses and small red-tiled villas.

They saw the nearest estate and Kassandra noted that it has always been there, but then, she saw a figure clad in a green-and-white cloak.

"Markos?" she whispered.

Naruto took an inquisitive look as Kassandra stole past two workers who pruned the crop on the lowest terrace, and they did not even notice her approach, then she saw Phoibe by the vines, but she went straight for Markos, who bickered with a worker who seemed to know better.

"We," he started, then paused as he stifled a hiccup, "we will grow grapes as big as melons."

"You'll kill the vine, Master Markos," the worker reasoned as he tilted his broad-brimmed sun hat. "We can't allow the fruit to grow this year or the next, or the stems will bend and snap. The third year will be the time for the first harvest."

"Years?" Markos sputtered. "How in Hades am I supposed to pay back…"

He fell silent when Kassandra entered his line of sight, followed by a man he never met before, but he focused back to Kassandra and beamed, in which he threw his arms open wide and nearly backhanded the well-meaning worker.

"Ah, Kassandra."

But she was not amused. "You bought a vineyard, Markos? A _vineyard_?!"

"Why not? I like wine, you like wine. Everybody likes wine. Everybody buys wine! Why not from me?"

Kassandra rolled her eyes and said, "Because you don't know how to grow grapes or make wine?"

"I'm a fast learner! You grow grapes on the vine, then you get some wine! So, only the finest wines for us from now on, my girl," he purred and spun on the spot and gestured all around.

Meanwhile, Phoibe darted in and out of the vines while Naruto felt negative emotions from behind him as Ikaros screeched, agitated, but Kassandra's mind was on other things.

"I don't want your grapes or your wine, Markos," she insisted. "I need food, clothing, bedding, and most importantly, I want the drachmae you owe me."

The man shrank a little then and fiddled with the mouth of his wineskin. "Ah, ever the misthios."

Kassandra's eyebrows rose when he chuckled nervously.

"Well, you see, there will be a short delay in getting those coins to you."

"A short three years, by the sounds of it," she said flatly. Kassandra then shot a look in the sky, at the circling Ikaros as a sense of unease nagged at her.

"When the grapes become wine," Markos interrupted her thoughts, "I will have money aplenty, my dear. First, I must make sure I pay back my loan for this place. I'm, er, slightly behind on my payments you see."

"Hmph, quite true," said the nearby worker as he absently returned to his job, "and the Cyclops doesn't like late payments."

Markos shot a wild look at the man's back as Kassandra looked at him with shock.

"You borrowed from the Cyclops?" Kassandra gasped.

"This," she gestured around her, "was funded by that man?"

"Quite correct," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Kassandra swung round to the vines where two strangers stood by, ugly grins stretched across their faces. One of them held a fear frozen Phoibe, with a hand over her mouth and another hand on a dagger to her throat. Naruto stood silent as he prepared his move while Kassandra recognised the two.

 _"Ikaros, why didn't I listen to you?"_ she chided herself as the eagle continued circling above them.

"Try anything, and the girl's throat will be opened," said the second man as he patted a short sword with against the palm of his free hand, his brow jutted like a cliff and cast his eyes in shadow.

"Markos has run quite a debt, but so have you, misthios," the man continued as Kassandra tensed.

"You've holed one of my master's boats, and you've killed a convoy of his men - friends of mine. So how's about you come along with us, eh? Settle matters to my master's satisfaction."

Kassandra felt her blood in her veins freeze. She knew that would mean death, and to resist might mean death as well, but then, she saw Naruto as a tense moment passed.

Then Naruto struck.

A strange curved, single-edged blade with a circular guard and a long grip in hand, seemingly struck the air and returned to its sheath in that single moment, and she heard him whisper in an unknown language.

 _ **Kenjutsu-Musou Ken-Zen-Ichinyo…**_

Then poured out blood like a fountain from where the heads of the two men were supposed to be. Markos couldn't notice anything but the heads that rolled down on the dusty ground, and the blood that followed.

"By the balls of Zeus," wailed Markos as he wrung his hands through his greasy curls and fell to his knees as he gaped at the two corpses. "The Cyclops will kill me for certain now."

Kassandra took the weeping Phoibe to her arms and kissed the top of her head as Naruto watched in silence and then, Markos turned to him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Reflex," he replied as he walked over the bodies. "I'll bury the bodies. Nobody will know what became of them."

"But he will find out," groaned Markos as he looked at him. "You're not from here, you don't know the Cyclops - today you cut two heads from the beast, but four will sprout to take their places. And the Cyclops' rage will be tripled. Like any tyrant, you must either obey him utterly… or destroy him completely."

Naruto gained a thoughtful look as Kassandra consoled Phoibe, then he turned to Markos.

"It's not the first time I've dealt with someone like that, ask Kassandra," Naruto said before he hefted one body and walked away. Markos turned to Kassandra and he got a small nod.

* * *

- **Later that day** -

After Naruto dealt with the bodies and the blood, he sent three clones to scour Kephallonia and then he returned to Markos' vineyard and saw Kassandra and Markos in an argument.

"You need to find a way to pay him back," Kassandra said as Markos' eyes searched the ether before him, his face gradually slackened in despair, then, it was as if he was struck by lightning. He jolted and rose to his feet and seized Kassandra by the shoulders.

"That's it; there _is_ a way."

The misthios shrugged him off. "A way to earn a sackful of silver on this island? I doubt it."

"Not silver," Markos said as his eyes tapered. "Obsidian."

Kassandra just stared at him blankly.

"Think! What does the Cyclops value most? His land, his ships? No. _His obsidian eye_." Markos tapped madly under one of own eyes.

"Get to the point Markos," she tiredly said.

"Oh fine," he grumbled, "we're going to _steal_ it."

"Are you crazy?" Kassandra exploded. "You borrow his drachmae, _then_ you steal his eye?"

"Having it means we win. _Then,_ it goes to market. We kill two birds with one obsidian eye!" Markos yelped, delighted at having found an altruistic rationale at least, but Kassandra was not amused.

"What? He never wears it. It's too valuable, it's even veined in gold. He keeps it in his home."

Kassandra gave him a dry look.

"His home is like a fort," she said dryly as she thought of the den on a small peninsula that sprouted from the west of the island, then Naruto interrupted them.

"Oh, a heist? Count me in."

Then Kassandra suddenly gained a hopeful look, because somehow, she knew the odds suddenly turned to her side.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there, sorry for the long wait, it's just too busy for me, and will be even more busy next year as I finally broke my break and go to the university.**

 **If you have any questions, or if you want to play some video games with me, contact me in any of these accounts:**

 **Discord:** Ex-Durandal 24#9066

 **Steam:** Pope Pius XIII (Profile pic is the Flag of the Vatican City State)

 **The Elder Scrolls Online:** NarutoUzumaki24 - Megaserver: PC-North America

 **Blizzard (Overwatch):** ExDurandal24#1315 - Server: Americas

 **GOG Galaxy:** Jello242

 **Uplay:** bfigu

 **Xbox:** JelloUzumaki24

 **Fate/Grand Order (NA - English):** Bonjello, 267,838,861 - Main Account

 **Fate/Grand Order (NA):** Pius XIII, 517,360,382 - Second Account with Musashi-chan

 **Fate/Grand Order (JP - Japanese):** Augustus, 960,768,286 - Beginner Account

 **Fate/Grand Order (JP):** Claudius, 453,568,669 - Endgame Account

 **Merry Christmas and may God bless you all, see you next year.**


End file.
